


假戏真做

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 快进到27和X双双被催婚，两个人装成对方的对象去见家长*是X27
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	假戏真做

01

沢田纲吉，今年24岁，相貌端正，收入可观，无不良嗜好。

祖籍日本，目前就职于意大利西西里岛某里世界五百强企业，工作业务异常繁忙，一年回家次数屈指可数。

年底是最忙碌的时候，沢田纲吉面对成堆的文书，恨不得吃下二十根手指生出四只手来处理。

首领办公室的门被敲响，沢田纲吉道声进，美丽能干的意大利秘书推开门走进来，恭敬地说：“首领，有您的电话……”

“狱寺和山本我等下会见，最多五分钟。要是大哥要请假，直接批了。蓝波想提前领工资的话，转接财务部。”沢田纲吉仍然低头处理文件，熟练地说，“如果是瓦利亚打来的，告诉他们我不在。”

秘书说：“都不是。是您的母亲，沢田奈奈女士来电。”

沢田纲吉诧异地抬起头。

远在万里之外的母亲从日本打来电话，先温柔询问生活工作之事，最后委婉提及：“快要新年了，小纲什么时候带女朋友回家呀？”

沢田纲吉含糊几句，挂了电话后翻日历——距离新年还有不到一周。

让他上哪儿去找女朋友！

沢田纲吉十分认真地思考了一下拜托六道骸用幻术给他造个虚假的女朋友出来这件事的靠谱程度，想想那人能在年会上幻化出穿女仆装的云雀恭弥的恶趣味，还是放弃了这个愚蠢的想法。

当然他们彭格列又不止六道骸一个幻术师。别的不说，彭格列幻术师管够。

不过念及可能遇到的一切麻烦，沢田纲吉最终否决了求助于幻术师的这一计划。

沢田纲吉，今年24岁，相貌端正，收入可观，无不良嗜好。

还是意大利最大的黑手党家族彭格列的首领，位高权重，相当风光。

然而现在他正面临着人生头等大事——婚姻。

想不到吧，大名鼎鼎的彭格列十世，也要被催婚！

人类的悲欢此刻相通了。

02

XANXUS，今年34岁，脾气很差，性情多变，烟酒不离手。

怎么看都不像是会有女朋友的人。

作为彭格列第九代首领的养子，又有一副顶好的出众皮囊，往他床上跑的人自然多得数不胜数。可惜XANXUS睡过就忘，看女人的眼神还不如看贝斯塔深情。

Timoteo年事已高，退位多年，如今爱好养花逗鸟，唯一心愿是有生之年看见儿子成家。

因而每次见到XANXUS，Timoteo都会明里暗里说起这件事。

XANXUS被念叨得心烦，打心眼里特别瞧不起Timoteo的这种行为——好歹也是曾经的黑手党头子，怎么现在跟普通老头没什么两样，就知道催婚催婚催婚。

Timoteo动容地说：“等你有了自己的孩子就知道了，XANXUS。说起来，你有想要结婚的对象了吗？”

得，又绕回来了。XANXUS鄙视，非常十分以及极其地鄙视：说得好像我真是你儿子似的，老不死的真他妈虚伪。

但总而言之，他又弄不死九世，又被那个该死的十世强迫每个月都要来见九世，久而久之也被催婚的话题折磨得一个头两个大。

晚上回到瓦利亚总部，便看到自己窗前有个人影悬在半空，橙色的大空火炎明亮耀眼。

怎么，还有人想暗杀他这个暗杀部队的首领不成？

XANXUS走过去，那人不知是过于沉浸在自己的世界中对外界置若罔闻还是已经反应迟钝到有人接近都未察觉，依然安静地漂浮在窗前。

反倒是他肩头的小狮子看到了XANXUS，转过头甩了甩尾巴发出细软的叫声打招呼。

XANXUS视若无睹。他今天被Timoteo烦得要死，懒得跟沢田纲吉打架，时间不早了他打算洗洗睡了。

然而沢田纲吉转过身，脸上的表情三分忧伤三分为难四分视死如归：“Ciao，XANXUS。”

03

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。

XANXUS用这辈子前所未有的耐心听完沢田纲吉的来意后，只想立即把这垃圾拖出去揍一顿：“沢田纲吉，你疯了还是我疯了？”

“没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。”沢田纲吉拿出外交那一套，循循善诱，“何况你未婚我未娶，这事也不昧良心。”

“做黑手党的哪里有良心？”XANXUS说，“我纯粹觉得你这主意太傻逼。”

沢田纲吉叹了口气：“好吧，那我现在就给茱莉斯打电话。”

“茱莉斯是谁？”

“新来的助理。长得漂亮还聪明，而且身材很好。我只能拜托她友情出演我的女朋友了。”

XANXUS挑眉：“是你喜欢的款？”

沢田纲吉随口胡说：“是我妈喜欢的款。”

他掰着指头算：“机票，食宿，加班费，名誉费，青春损失费……好多钱啊。XANXUS，你真的不再考虑一下吗？”

XANXUS冷笑：“意思是我免费是吧？”

“不是，不是。”沢田纲吉连连否认，“毕竟她是女人，怎么说也是我占她便宜。”

XANXUS简直想翻白眼：“你他妈就不会谈个真的女朋友吗？”

沢田纲吉看着他，语气高深莫测：“没有那种世俗的欲望。”

04

沢田纲吉说，我妈妈让我过年带对象回家，听说九代目也在催你结婚，不如我俩互相假装成彼此的对象吧。

XANXUS说，沢田纲吉，你脑袋被门夹了吗想出来这么个馊主意。

但出于这样那样的原因，XANXUS最后还是同意了。

事不宜迟，他们首先去拜访了九代首领。

Timoteo见到沢田纲吉又惊讶又高兴，笑眯眯地说：“纲吉，好久不见了。”

XANXUS不耐烦地把沢田纲吉往前一推：“老头，你一直催我找对象，现在带来了。”

Timoteo：“？”

沢田纲吉九十度弯腰，大声说：“对不起，九代爷爷！”

虽然情况混乱，但Timoteo凭借强大的接受度暂时消化了这惊天消息，此刻十分不解：“你为什么要道歉，纲吉。你没做错任何事。”

“因为我和XANXUS交往这件事一直瞒着您，真的很对不起……”

“不用道歉。虽然这件事确实让我很吃惊。”Timoteo哭笑不得，看着他的目光慈祥而怜爱，“XANXUS那个脾气，真的要辛苦你多包容体谅了，纲吉。”

被cue到的另一位当事人面露不善：“喂，老头子你说什么呢。”

Timoteo摇头：“看，就是这种臭脾气。”

“没关系的，九代爷爷。”沢田纲吉说，“我已经习惯了。”

Timoteo拍了拍他的手背，语重心长：“你不能这样啊，纲吉。等以后结婚了，XANXUS家暴你怎么办。”

沢田纲吉强忍笑意，严肃地许诺道：“那我一定会报警的。”

05

彭格列十世有对象了，对象还是瓦利亚暗杀部队的首领，第一个知道这件事的是十世的家庭教师里包恩。

第一杀手上下打量着自己的学生，半晌问道：“你真的跟XANXUS在一起了？”

沢田纲吉心虚不已：“嗯。”

他以为里包恩要刨根问底，那他必然会露出马脚。

但他的家庭教师只是露出一个看起来很和煦的微笑：“那你以后是继续叫九代首领爷爷呢，还是叫他爸爸？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

06

新年前，沢田纲吉与XANXUS共同飞往日本。

神通广大如彭格列十世，千算万算，算到了XANXUS应该不会在他家里怎么样，算到了他的母亲应该不会介意他交往了男朋友，也没算到他常年失踪的父亲居然也在家。

在玄关处就听见沢田奈奈雀跃的声音：“老公，阿纲说今天要带女朋友回家哦！”

然后是一个略微陌生的声音：“是吗？那我可要好好看看阿纲那小子交到了怎样可爱的女朋友，哈哈哈！”

沢田纲吉扬声说：“我回来了——”

彼时他尚未反应过来，等到想起糟糕的时候，他的父亲、彭格列前门外顾问、见证了指环争夺战的沢田家光先生，已经站到了他的面前。

沢田家光还没来得及拉近近几年愈发疏远的父子关系，便看到了儿子身后熟悉的身影。

沢田家光：“？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

偏偏这时沢田奈奈兴高采烈地从房间里跑出来：“纲君，你回来啦！”

沢田纲吉骑虎难下，只能走一步是一步：“爸，妈，这是我对象，XANXUS。”

一声格外嘲弄的冷笑响起：“呵呵。沢田纲吉，你可真有能耐。”

沢田奈奈皱起眉：“老公，你说什么呢。阿纲喜欢男人也没关系啊，他愿意把男朋友带回家给我们看，也一定是鼓足了好大的勇气……喜欢男人是正常的事！你不要有偏见和歧视喔！”

被认真教导一分钟的宠妻狂魔沢田家光迅速换上笑脸连声附和：“老婆，你说得对，喜欢男人是正常的事。但是他最好是。”

沢田纲吉更加心虚，只能微笑微笑再微笑。

还好沢田奈奈果真不在意儿子的对象是男是女，热情地拿出新棉拖：“XANXUS君，外面很冷，快进来。”

07

见家长是一件很麻烦的事。

在九代首领家，大家都是老熟人，知根知底，没什么多大的问题。

但在沢田家，情况却是相当尴尬。

沢田奈奈端上水果和甜点招待：“XANXUS君是哪里人呢？东京还是大阪？”

XANXUS说：“西西里。”

沢田奈奈：“？”

沢田家光连忙打圆场：“咳咳，他是意大利人。”

“哦哦是这样啊，怪不得长得这么英俊。”沢田奈奈点点头，接着便抓住了重点，“诶，老公你怎么知道的？”

沢田家光：“……”

前门外顾问急中生智：“阿纲之前跟我讲过。”

这次沢田奈奈不疑有他，开心地拍手：“太好啦，看来你们父子关系现在很好嘛。”

沢田奈奈又问：“XANXUS君和阿纲是怎么认识的呢？”

大事不妙。时间匆忙，他们根本没有商讨细节，还未编出像样的应付家长此类问题的版本。

沢田纲吉于是临时乱编：“额，这个……工作原因认识的。我们有个项目负责对接，接触比较密切……”

“原来是办公室恋情啊！”沢田奈奈恍然大悟，“你们老板会不会介意啊？很多公司都不允许办公室恋情呢！”

正在喝茶的沢田家光：“噗——”

沢田奈奈抽了张纸巾给他，神色担忧：“老公，你怎么了？”

沢田家光擦了擦嘴，平静道：“我想起高兴的事情。”

老板竟是我自己！沢田纲吉继续胡扯：“嗯，所以我们都是偷偷地，搞地下恋情……”

08

晚饭沢田奈奈大展厨艺，做了一桌丰盛菜肴，多数是日本传统菜色，但特地做了奶油培根意面和芝士火腿披萨，还让沢田家光跑去五公里外的进口甜品店买正宗的提拉米苏。

“XANXUS君，我尝试着做了点意大利的菜品，不知道合不合你的胃口。”

怎么可能合胃口。沢田纲吉想起财务报表上的瓦利亚流水，XANXUS爱喝红酒吃牛肉，这菜对他来说太家常，因而显得寡淡。

却没想到坐在他身旁的意大利男人说：“谢谢。很好吃。”

沢田奈奈欣喜地笑起来：“不用谢不用谢，多吃一点呀。”

沢田纲吉不可思议极了，等母亲转身回厨房忙活后，低声说：“你居然还会说谢谢啊？”

XANXUS：“……滚。”

XANXUS说：“只是觉得你母亲做的饭好吃而已。”

旁边忽然传来一道幽怨的警告：“但是她有老公了喔。还有一个帅气可爱的儿子。不许打奈奈的主意。”

XANXUS觉得很无语：老头思想不正常，老头的门外顾问思想也不正常。

他把沢田纲吉的手抓过来，十指相扣举到沢田家光面前。

沢田纲吉：“？”

沢田家光：“？”

片刻诡异的沉默后，沢田家光的表情正经了起来：“你俩来真的？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

事已至此，沢田纲吉只能硬着头皮继续圆谎：“当然是真的。”

岂料沢田家光老谋深算，提出无理要求：“我不信，除非你俩亲一个。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

XANXUS面色不善，恶狠狠地骂道：“垃圾。”

也不知道是在骂谁。沢田纲吉思索着万一等下沢田家光和XANXUS打起来，他是要帮自己的老爸还是帮自己的“男朋友”。

然而他等来的并不是XANXUS和沢田家光大打出手，而是自己的下巴被抬起，随后干燥的唇覆盖了上来。

——XANXUS主动亲吻了他。

沢田家光：“？”

“不对劲，不对劲……”沢田家光摸着下巴，五秒后缓缓说：“阿纲，你就是这样毁灭彭格列的吗？”

09

请人冒充自己对象，居然还搭上了初吻，血亏。

彭格列十世晚上愁得睡不着觉。

虽然严格意义上他的初吻早在十年前因为意外被一个叫做夏马尔的男人夺走了。

XANXUS洗完澡，裸着上半身进到卧室。

暗杀部队首领即使与他的王座如胶似漆，平日也没有疏忽锻炼，身材绝对没话说：腹肌分明，线条好看，身上没有一点赘肉。是一具完美到会引起妒忌的男性躯体。

沢田纲吉默默咽了咽口水。

他好像也没有很血亏。

XANXUS翻身上床，与沢田纲吉挤在一块。沢田纲吉那张床承载两个成年男性，可怜兮兮地发出叫唤。

沢田纲吉小心翼翼，试探着问：“XANXUS，你……不穿衣服吗？”

先前他明明给了XANXUS自己的旧睡衣。

“太短了，穿不下。你那是什么中学生身材。”XANXUS嫌弃地嘲讽道，“反正我平时也都是裸睡。你介意的话自己睡地上。”

沢田纲吉：“？”

这是我的房间吧！不要说得这么理所当然好像我才是寄人篱下的那一个啊喂！

偏偏此时有人敲门。

沢田家光探出头，欲言又止。

XANXUS很不耐烦，暴躁赶人：“沢田家光你他妈有完没完？亲都亲过了，我和沢田纲吉睡觉你也要看？滚回去跟你老婆睡觉去。”

看到已经脱光上身衣物、和沢田纲吉睡在一起的XANXUS的沢田家光：“……打扰了。”

门又被关上。

沢田纲吉忍不住笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”XANXUS莫名其妙，“你也想起高兴的事？”

沢田纲吉把自己埋进被窝里，露出一对明亮的眼眸：“没有。就是这个家里第一次有人这样对老爸说话。”

XANXUS嗤笑：“你的家庭地位好低。”

“那当然是比不上你啦。”沢田纲吉佯装羡慕语气棒读，“你在家肯定唯你独尊。九代首领很惯着你吧？不过你也不要老是跟他对着干……”

XANXUS一听这话就火大：“是老头自己要找我麻烦！”

沢田纲吉：“比如？”

XANXUS看了他一眼：“比如催我结婚。”

沢田纲吉：“。”

“这个确实是九代首领过分了。”

“我很大吗？这就开始让我找合适的人了，他自己这么大岁数了也没见他结婚。”

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼：“具体是哪个大？”

XANXUS：“？”

他愣了一秒才反应过来沢田纲吉居然在讲黄梗。

彭格列真是害人不浅，沢田纲吉都能脸不红心不跳地说出这种话了。

但他最后只是说：“好烂的梗。”

沢田纲吉笑道：“是吗，哈哈。”

10

然后无话可说了。于是睡觉。

当然是字面意义上的单纯的睡觉。

刚关灯陷入黑暗两分钟，沢田纲吉便听到睡在他右边的人开口：“喂，沢田纲吉。”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢什么类型的女人？”

沢田纲吉一时不知该吐槽XANXUS竟然愿意与他进行理想型交流还是该吐槽这是什么少男怀春夜谈话题，但下意识便回答道：“嗯……大概是温柔的，善良的，笑起来好看的……”

“好无趣的品味。”XANXUS无情评价道。

沢田纲吉不服：“你呢，XANXUS？”

不曾想XANXUS反问道：“我为什么要跟你说我喜欢的类型？”

沢田纲吉：“？”

沢田纲吉才明白自己被摆了一道，又气又好笑：“你怎么不讲武德啊？”

XANXUS一脸无赖：“我什么时候讲过武德？”

沢田纲吉噎了一下：“……也是。”

11

从日本回来后，没过多久，也不知道消息从哪里流出，大家都知道这件事了。

彭格列总部笼罩在一片讳莫如深的血雨腥风中。

狱寺隼人第一个杀到首领办公室：“？？？？？”

狱寺隼人痛心疾首，捶胸顿足道：“十代目，警惕PUA，警惕PUA啊！！！”

“狱寺，哪有你说的那么严重。”沢田纲吉扶额，极力澄清，“XANXUS没有PUA我，真的没有。”

对首领极度忠诚的岚之守护者露出难以置信的震撼神色：“啊？这、这……难道是您在PUA他？！十代目，虽然XANXUS确实作恶多端，但是……恕我直言，您这样做不好！”

沢田纲吉彻底汗颜：“不是，没有……不是PUA。到底是怎么扯到PUA上的啊！XANXUS没有PUA我，我也没有PUA他。我们是自由恋爱，自愿恋爱。”

但是狱寺隼人已经认定XANXUS对他的十代目使出阴险的非常手段，自说自话决定去瓦利亚找XANXUS决斗了。

第二个赶来凑热闹的是六道骸。

因为年会上幻化穿女装的云雀恭弥而被当事人追杀至今，沢田纲吉已经很久没有见过他了。

六道骸的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，兴致高昂：“听说你跟XANXUS在一起了，真的假的？黑手党现在流行搞同性恋？”

有没有搞错，就是特地来八卦我的吗？沢田纲吉好心提醒：“骸，你现在应该还在被云雀学长追杀吧？”

“哦，你说这个。云雀那家伙真小气，不就是做了个他穿女仆装的幻觉吗？真男人就要穿女装。”六道骸撇嘴，随即话锋一转，“你和XANXUS在床上也可以试试穿女仆装，挺有情趣的。”

沢田纲吉心力交瘁，拿起手机拨通一个号码：“喂，云雀学长，骸来总部了。”

六道骸：“？”

“沢田纲吉，你不讲武德！”

这句愤怒至极的话消散在雾中。

12

彭格列总部下午紧急召开预防PUA讲座，主讲人：狱寺隼人。

讲座的全部内容还被录制了下来，结束后立刻通过内部加密网络传送到了瓦利亚。

收到视频的瓦利亚众人：“？”

视频的最后，某岚守还威胁道：“XANXUS，能和十代目谈恋爱是非常荣幸的事，劝你不要不识抬举。”

瓦利亚众人：“？”

暗杀部队的消息网强大而及时，他们其实早就知道了自家Boss和沢田纲吉在交往。

且不说这事的真实性，但这实在是一个千载难逢的调侃Boss的机会，瓦利亚唯恐天下不乱，不惜冒着生命危险开Boss和沢田纲吉的玩笑。

鲁斯利亚很是伤心：“啊咧，瓦利亚的妈妈要换人了吗？”

XANXUS皱眉道：“那是什么奇怪的称呼。不是妈妈。”

鲁斯利亚如梦初醒，震惊道：“啊，那难道沢田纲吉是瓦利亚的爸爸吗？”

XANXUS：“？”

斯库瓦罗阴险地笑：“这下那个小鬼不给我们涨工资说不过去了吧？”

弗兰举手，煽风点火：“Me觉得至少该翻一倍。”

玛蒙不赞同地说：“太少了。十倍保底。”

这些诉求都在首领打来视频通话的时候被XANXUS如实转告。

沢田纲吉：“？”

沢田纲吉简直要崩溃，视频中的表情分外颜艺：“你们瓦利亚每个月那么多薪水，还有提成！年底各种奖金和红包！！还不够？我都没有那么多！！！！！岂可修！！！”他抓狂到飙日语，毫无半点首领风度可言，“还有打架斗殴的维修费和补偿的各种费用！这些都是彭格列报销的！！！财政开销很大！这还不够？？？”

XANXUS出奇耐心地听他讲完，冷声道：“沢田纲吉，当初是你拜托我陪你演戏的，你就这么点诚意？”

沢田纲吉的眉毛塌下来，无奈地说：“……好吧。”他卑微地讨价还价：“但是最多只能涨一倍。”

“成交。”

“你两倍。”

“？”

沢田纲吉压低声音：“我们不是那个关系吗，给你走后门。做戏要做全套——别告诉别人啊。”

XANXUS：“……”

“你是傻逼吗沢田纲吉。”XANXUS恨不得顺着网线去打他，“彭格列的工资全走财务账目的，全彭格列都会知道。”

沢田纲吉摊手，很无所谓：“反正这事几乎全彭格列都知道了。小道消息已经传到我俩不顾九代首领的反对硬要在一起甚至在首领办公室颠鸾倒凤的版本了。”

XANXUS：“？”

沢田纲吉：“我这儿有五个版本，你想听哪一个？”

13

版本一：年会喝多了酒后乱性，却发现对方是自己一直讨厌的人，但事已至此只能承担起责任。两人签订秘密合约协约恋爱，期满以后分手做回陌生人。

版本二：纳兹和贝斯塔在机缘巧合下相遇，玩耍交流过程中意外发现特别投机，因此两人的关系也逐渐拉近变换。两人通过匣兵器定情，牵扯出一段惊天孽缘。

版本三：九代首领和前门外顾问在两人小时候就已经给两人定了娃娃亲，现在时机已到，只等签完各种协议和拟定财产分割后完婚。

版本四：两人不顾九代首领的反对，罔顾人伦常理，硬要在一起。为此九代首领非常生气，声称要与XANXUS断绝父子关系。禁忌之恋带来无穷刺激，两人无法无天，甚至在首领办公室颠鸾倒凤。

版本五：XANXUS渣男！！！PUA十代目！企图通过表面恋爱关系制造便利夺权篡位！图谋不轨！其心可诛！令人发指！丧心病狂！！！

“最后那个版本是狱寺隼人编的吧？”XANXUS不屑且鄙夷，“他是不是有‘沢田纲吉被害妄想症’？”

“别这样说，狱寺只是怕我受欺负嘛……”沢田纲吉话说到一半看XANXUS脸色不对，急忙识相地改口，“行，我这就去散播第六个版本——我才是渣男，是我对不起你。”

14

现在几乎整个彭格列都知道我俩在谈恋爱了，为了彭格列的名声——沢田纲吉是这样说的——为了彭格列的名声，我们只能继续假装情侣了。

去你妈的沢田纲吉，冠冕堂皇的官话你他妈最会说了。XANXUS后知后觉自己陷入一种进退两难的境地。

如今提到他，后面必然跟着沢田纲吉的名字，虽然以前也是差不多的情况——拿他和沢田纲吉比较，把十年前指环争夺战那点破事翻出来没完没了地说。

但现在都变成暧昧的流言。XANXUS可以杀人，但杀不了流言。

就连高层会议，他和沢田纲吉的座位都被安排在了一起。

平常沢田纲吉身边的座位都是狱寺隼人这个左右手的，但不知沢田纲吉对他说了什么，狱寺隼人居然难得不发一言，沉默地埋头做会议记录。

见了鬼了。XANXUS宁愿像以前一样喊打喊杀痛快一场，怎么这会儿每个人看他的眼神都很复杂很精彩，仿佛他和沢田纲吉是偷情的关系似的。

中途休息，XANXUS去厕所，听到隔间外有人在说话。

陌生的声音，听聊天内容估计是新来员工，但接下来的对话倒是十足的胆大包天。

“你说首领和瓦利亚那位，谁上谁下啊？”

“你疯了？妄议上头可是要杀头的！——那当然是瓦利亚那位是上面了。首领那样子，说实话，咳……估计得被折磨得够呛。”

“可是我怎么听说，首领是渣男，欺骗那位的感情啊？搞不好首领才是上面那个……”

“我靠，是这么劲爆的吗？首领不愧是首领，真的有点东西，都能让那位乖乖做下面那个啊……”

XANXUS想，沢田纲吉，我一定要杀了你。

15

最后当然没杀成。

沢田纲吉何许人也？彭格列的第十代首领，什么场面没见过。

他的丰功伟绩包括但不限于：

收拾云守和雾守天天打架的烂摊子，不仅要制止两人的战斗还要保护其他彭格列员工免遭伤害，时不时还会被两边的嘲讽夹击，这两位朋友有次甚至拆毁了半个总部；

了解世界不可思议和未解之谜，装成很感兴趣的样子听岚守讲不知哪国的语言，并努力学习超难懂的G文字，这样才能看懂岚守在高层会议上偷偷给他传的小纸条；

扮演因未完成学校的作业而被叫家长的雷守的哥哥角色，结果被老师一通指责说家庭教育的不到位和家长责任感的淡薄，还要悲惨地留下来一起写检讨；

帮助任务在外的雨守抢东京棒球比赛的门票，但因为记错了意大利与日本的时差而完美错过预售时间，最后不得不去黄牛那里自费高价收票；

倾听晴守大吐苦水说恋爱好难异地恋更难异国恋难上加难，帮其分辨女朋友发来的各种不管怎么看看起来都是一个颜色的口红色号。

诸如以上，不胜枚举。

成熟的首领能冷静地应对一切状况。包括要随时做好被部下暗杀的准备。包括要批严重赤字的财务报表（好几次差点被巨额数字吓得想一死了之）。包括要看文件到后半夜且领不到加班费。

包括要跟自己的暗杀部队的首领谈恋爱。

但这事属实不容易，在沢田纲吉读完了狱寺隼人夹在工作报告中的《恋爱宝典（G文字加密版）》之后，还是一头雾水不得要领。

他向守护者中唯一有对象的笹川了平求教恋爱经验，得到的答复是：“啊？可是我老婆是女人啊？和男人的恋爱经验我是真的一点也没有……”

沢田纲吉决定听之任之，信奉“车到山前必有路”的法则，不再去纠结到底怎样演戏才能让他和XANXUS的恋爱关系看起来更逼真。

16

结果岂止车到山前有路了，车直接把整座山都给撞没了。

XANXUS毫不客气地闯进首领办公室，将要去开会的沢田纲吉堵在门口，随后关上了门，把他推到了沙发上。

沢田纲吉心想不是吧，版本四要成真了？

世风日下，在首领办公室乱搞真的是败坏彭格列的名声，带坏彭格列的风气——

不对，现在应该是版本七了——XANXUS霸王硬上弓，他誓死不从，但最终因为力量悬殊而被迫献身……

沢田纲吉被按住手腕，莫名无奈：“XANXUS，那个……我要去开会了。守护者会议，很重要的，大家都来了。”

“那就让他们都等着。”XANXUS开始脱他的衣服，“沢田纲吉，今天不是我睡你，就是你被我睡。”

沢田纲吉：“？”

这两个选项有区别吗？XANXUS，你是不是玩不起？

17

沢田纲吉悔不当初。

这下不仅搭上了初吻，还搭上了初夜。血亏，真的血亏。

但你说他享受吗？那也是享受的。

不过现在他的脑袋一片混乱，想不清楚这里面的弯弯绕绕。

沢田纲吉顽强地扶着腰坐起来，衣衫不整地发消息，通知说因为自己身体突发不适，守护者会议临时取消，为表歉意，给大家的本月工资多加50%。

某种意义上来说他也没说谎，他的身体确实挺不适的，又酸又疼。

XANXUS坐在他旁边，同样的衣衫不整，后背上还有一道刚才他不小心挠出的口子。

XANXUS摸了根烟出来，找了半天没找到火机，索性放出死气之火把烟点燃了，抽了两口后才发现茶几上空荡荡的连个烟灰缸也没有。

“彭格列穷到连烟灰缸也买不起了？”XANXUS把烟灰弹到桌上。

沢田纲吉无辜地说：“我不抽烟。”

“那也不能没有烟灰缸。一点……”XANXUS顿了顿，“一点排场也没有。”

沢田纲吉想了想，XANXUS那个停顿后面接的完整的话应该是想说“一点首领的排场也没有”。

不过XANXUS是不可能说出这样的话的。毕竟他至今都不承认沢田纲吉的彭格列第十代首领的身份。

两个人在沉默中共度了一会事后还算温馨的时光，直到一个熟悉的声音打破了这尴尬：

“十代目！您身体哪里不舒服！我……”

最关心首领的岚守接到首领身体不适的消息，顾不得平日严格遵守的礼仪，连门都忘记敲，直接推门而入首领办公室。

然后就看到相当具有冲击力的一幕——

他敬爱的十代目，和那个该死的瓦利亚头头，躺在一张沙发上，身上衣物寥寥，暧昧痕迹遍布，场面很是不堪入目。

狱寺隼人愣了足足五秒，随后猛地关上门，并愧疚地大喊：“对不起，十代目！我什么都没看到！”

沢田纲吉：“……”

门外的狱寺隼人戴上痛苦面具：怎么会这样，难道版本四说的是真的？！！

18

如果是普通人，经历了方才这一番社会性死亡，必定要连夜买站票搬去另一个城市生活。

但上文说过，沢田纲吉作为彭格列的第十代首领，什么场面没见过。成熟的首领能冷静地应对一切状况。

沢田纲吉只不过是尴尬得能抠出一整套瓦利亚城堡：“你怎么没锁门啊？”

XANXUS说：“能关门已经很不错了。”

沢田纲吉硬了，拳头硬了。

不幸中的万幸的是，撞破他俩这档子事的人是狱寺隼人而不是诸如六道骸之流。岚守靠谱，且对首领的私事守口如瓶，起码安心点不用怕他到处乱说。

XANXUS走后，沢田纲吉想起来自己的电脑之前因为开会被秘书拿去了会议室，就算他遭受了一番不可说的云雨，还是得回复工作邮件。

然而他到了会议室，却发现除了云雀恭弥，他的其他守护者居然全都还在。

只是个个都像是新年那晚的沢田家光的表情，欲言又止，神情复杂。

尤其是六道骸，一脸看好戏的表情：“哟，沢田纲吉，怎么脖子上这么大一个吻痕啊。”

沢田纲吉面不改色：“蚊子咬的。”

“是吗？我怎么好像看到XANXUS来总部了呢？”六道骸夸张地把“XANXUS”几个字加了重音。

沢田纲吉沉着从容地说：“没有。那一定是幻觉。”

多新鲜哪，在顶级幻术师面前谈幻觉。

六道骸马上出卖队友：“哦？我那个不成器的徒弟怎么说XANXUS今天不在瓦利亚呢？你说巧不巧？”

“可能是出门遛贝斯塔去了吧。”沢田纲吉张口就来，“说起来我也该去遛一遛纳兹了。诸位，回见。”

笹川了平拦住他：“沢田，看你这脖子上红的，你跟XANXUS不会在办公室……”

山本武连忙捂住蓝波的耳朵：“小孩子不要听这些。”

狱寺隼人愤怒地想要阻止：“草坪头，你不要乱说！这是造谣！不许诋毁十代目的名誉！”

可惜来不及了。笹川了平接着说：“你们不会在办公室打架吧！你这伤势看起来有点严重的！”

六道骸：“？”

山本武：“？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

狱寺隼人要吐血：“……他到底怎么有女朋友的。”

被松开耳朵的蓝波一脸茫然：“你们在说什么？有什么是本雷守不能听的吗？”

沢田纲吉微笑：“没什么。蓝波，你的作业写完了吗？不会下周又要请家长吧？”

蓝波：“……这个时候才应该把我的耳朵捂住吧？”

Fin.

Timoteo：等以后结婚了，XANXUS家暴你怎么办？

27：那我一定会报警的。

警察：？不敢管，不敢管


End file.
